


Remember me?

by RavenclawDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon is a student, Alternate Universe - High School, Because I read an Abaddon/Eve that one time and it was good, Destiel - Freeform, Eve is a science nerd, Everyone ships Destiel, F/F, Femslash, Good Eve (for now), M/M, Meg ships Destiel, Mother of All, People actually referring to Dean and Cas as "Destiel", Slash, Teacher Bobby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawDestiel/pseuds/RavenclawDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt: Start a story with the sentence "They had nothing to say to each other." </p>
<p>They had nothing to say to each other. Why? Because it was one kiss. One drunken kiss at one sucky party one random night. It meant nothing. Okay, it meant something. Just a little. Actually a lot. But neither of them could admit that. No matter how much they wanted to do it again, they were both scared. What little shits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of written for the people reading "The Only Spot I've Grown To Know" because my smut writer hasn't given it to me yet so I thought "Hey, I'll give them a little High School AU in the meantime. So yeah, wait for her, please. Enjoy this for now.

They had nothing to say to each other. Why? Because it was one kiss. One drunken kiss at one sucky party one random night. It meant nothing. Okay, it meant _something_. Just a little. Actually a lot. But neither of them could admit that. No matter how much they wanted to do it again, they were both scared. What little shits.

 

-

 

“Dean! Dean open the door! I know you're in there, I can hear your crappy coffee maker. It's really loud.” said Charlie behind the door to Dean's house.

 

_Damn. I need a new coffee maker._ Thought Dean as he opened the door and let her in.

 

“What do you want?” he asked.

 

“What kind of friend would I be if I didn't check on you after a huge party? Especially one in which you made out with Castiel Novak.” she smiled.

 

Dean's eyes widened. He didn't think they were seen. He opened his mouth to say something, maybe deny, or ask how she knew, or if she told anyone, but Charlie cut him off.

 

“Don't worry Dean, I'm at least thirty-three percent sure that no one else saw. I didn't tell anyone else, either. Only me and Gilda know. But you guys weren't exactly subtle.”

 

“Thirty-three percent? That's not sure enough! You and Gilda? What if she tells someone? And hold up, what do you mean we 'weren't exactly subtle'?” Dean asked, all of the questions coming out.

 

“Gilda won't tell anyone, calm your tits. You seriously don't remember? How drunk can someone get on crappy warm beer?”

 

Dean was about to tell her about the shots, when part of a memory flooded back to him.

 

-

 

_Dean and Castiel had both finished a round of what were called “Purple nurples”. Then two more. That was when Dean and Cas started holding hands and Dean asked Cas “Hey, do you wanna go outside and make out?”_

 

_And then, Castiel shouted “We're going to go make out!” and walked (stumbled) with Dean out of the sliding glass door. Some people tried to follow, but Dean closed the door and locked it._

 

_The next part, he already remembered._

 

_-_

 

“Oh my god. What was in those purple nurples?” Dean said, still thinking about the new piece of information he had just remembered.

“Those purple shots that Gabriel brought? Did you do those? And hey, you look like you've seen a ghost, what's up?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, I did those. I just got some of my memory back. Holy crap, drunk Cas was...” Dean trailed off, not wanting to use the word 'hot' even if he knew it was true.

 

“Attractive? Sexy? Delicious? Tell me!”

 

“None of those.” _All of those._ He thought.

 

“Oh, yeah? I bet you remember what he tastes like! You do, don't you, Dean? Did you fall in love with his scent? Did you, Dean?” Charlie teased.

 

“Please stop. I'm uncomfortable.” Then, he thought about all those things. Damn, they were carved into his memory.

 

“Did you do anything more than eat each others faces off?” she winked.

 

“Shut up. No.” Dean would have remembered that. He would have wanted to remember that.

 

“Come on, Dean, you can tell me. We're each others gay best friends, right? You can tell me anything.” Charlie smiled.

 

“What? No! There's nothing to tell! I like boobs!”

 

“Ok, so bisexual?”

 

“Go away.”

 

“Cas-sexual?”

 

“Oh, god. No, Charlie. Please, anything but the bad puns.”

 

-

 

“Castiel-o!” Gabriel yelled as he waltzed into Castiel's room.

 

Castiel was still in his bed, attempting to sleep. He wasn't able to.

 

“Leave, Gabriel.” he said, voice muffled by his pillow as tried to hide into it.

 

“C'mon, Cas, tell me about Dean, your new boyfriend!”

 

Cas sat up and looked at Gabriel intensely. “Dean is _not_ my boyfriend.” _I wish he was_. Castiel thought.

 

“Cas, you gotta tell me, I'm your big bro! Did you use protection? I hear it's good to use it even if you can't end up preggo.” Gabriel said, chuckling lightly.

 

“I will slap you.”

 

“I'd like to see you try. But maybe wash your hands first, I don't want any Winchester residue all over my face.”

 

“Just what are you implying?”

 

“You _know_ what I'm implying.” he said with a smirk.

 

Castiel threw the pillow he was just recently pressing his face in at his brother's face.

 

“What you are implying happened, did indeed not.” Castiel said.

 

“But you'd have wanted it to!” Gabriel said, leaving the room before Cas could throw another pillow at his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd update fast. Here ya go.

“Cas! You've been in your room all weekend! It's Monday now, there's school! Get up!” Anna yelled from downstairs.

 

Castiel sighed as he got out of the bed. She had used his weakness. School. Anna knew that Castiel wouldn't miss one damn day. The thing is, now he'd have to deal with Dean. Well, probably _avoid_ Dean. Maybe Dean would try to do the same.

 

Cas grabbed his backpack, throwing his books inside of it, unlike his usual manner of placing them in order of the day's classes. Today, he simply could not be bothered.

 

“Cas! Are you getting ready? Do I need to come up there?” Anna yelled again.

 

“I'm preparing! You don't need to come up, Anna!” he shouted back.

 

“Okay, but breakfast's getting cold!”

 

-

 

Dean sat in class while Mr. Singer talked about cars, but he wasn't paying attention, which was a rare occasion since auto shop was his favourite class. He was pretty sure he heard something about partners and projects or something. Then he heard his name and Castiel's. On a project. Together.

 

“Winchester! Are you listening, boy? You've got a project with Castiel!” Mr. Singer yelled when he saw Dean.

 

“Wh- I mean, yeah, I heard, sorry.” said Dean.

 

 _Fucking hell. This means going to each others houses and shit. And talking. Probably a lot,_ Dean thought to himself.

 

-

 

_Oh my god, he literally just paired me with Dean Winchester. Of all the people in this class, that is what he chose._

 

Mr. Singer was finishing up by now, telling everyone to go and sit with their partner.

 

So Castiel did.

 

“Hello, Dean.” said Castiel.

 

“Hi, Cas.” Dean responded.

 

“What are you thinking to do for our pro-”

 

“Oh my god! Look who's paired up again! Not gonna make out in class, are you?” said a female voice, who Castiel now saw was Meg, pointing at Dean and Castiel, winking.

 

Mr. Singer simply sighed as he sat at his desk, marking papers as the rest of the class went into whispers, giggles, pointing, making suggestive noises and all.

 

-

 

Even Jo made a kissy face at Dean. He didn't know how Meg saw or how the rumour had gotten around so quickly. What he did know is that now, he was stuck in this situation, looking at Cas awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

 

“C'mon, Castiel, aren't you going to make an announcement?” said Alastair, one of the most irritating douchenozzles that Dean had ever met. But that guy could be real evil, and damn crafty when he wanted to, so Dean let him go on.

 

“Let's skip the awkward, you two! We all know that you guys don't need purple shots to want to do that. It's the most obvious thing in the world!” a girl named Lilith commented.

 

A couple of 'Yeah!'s and 'Get on with it's were heard, but Dean and Castiel remained silent and unmoving for the rest of the class, leaving quickly when the bell rang.

 

Now they'd have to deal with the project, and all of this crap from around the school.

 

-

 

Dean laid in his bed, letting the music of Metallica settle into the atmosphere of his room, even slightly bleeding into the rest of the house. He was relaxing slowly, then was disrupted by a knock on the door of his room.

“Hey, Dean? You don't have to let me in, but could you answer me a question?” said Sam from the other side.

 

“What is it, Sammy? The build-up is killin' me.” replied Dean.

 

“What they're saying at school, is it true? Did you really have sex with Castiel in the basement of Adam Milligan's house?” Sam asked.

 

“Oh god, no! No, Sammy! Those are lies!”

 

“So what _did_ you do with Castiel?”

 

“Um... Nothing. Didn't even see the nerdy little dude there.”

 

“That's not true, either.”

 

“Ok, fine, we kissed! We kissed a little, okay Sam?”

 

“Just a little kiss? The picture on Meg's facebook shows a little more.”

 

Dean shot up in his bed. _There was a goddamn picture. Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it too short? Probably. I didn't have time for more. Wait for tomorrow, buds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Said I'd update fast. Enjoy.

“Cas! You didn't tell us that someone took a picture! Good for you!” Gabriel cheered.

 

“Holy shit, there's a picture! Show me!” Anna smiled as she walked towards the computer.

 

Castiel was sitting at the dining room table, trying to do his homework.

 

Anna and Gabriel were chuckling to themselves, making sexual remarks.

 

 _How am I related to these idiots?_ Castiel pondered.

 

“Hey, Cassie, you know what they would call this in the UK? _Snogging._ It was in Harry Potter.” said Gabriel.

 

“Oh my, Gabriel, you read a book?” Castiel commented sarcastically.

 

“Wasn't it in Doctor Who, too? Something about the tardis being a snogbox? I bet Dean and Cas could make any place their own snogbox.” Anna said, now laughing.

 

“You two are hilarious.” Castiel continued. “Now if you'd let me get some work done, I-”

 

“Oh, sorry Cas. Are we making you think of Dean-o and his lips? Getting distracted, little bro?” said Gabriel.

 

Castiel sighed and grabbed his stuff. It was no use attempting to work here.

 

-

 

“Dean, sweetheart, is there something you'd like to tell us?” asked Mary.

 

“What? What do you mean, mom?” Dean replied (with another question).

 

“I mean this.” she said, walking over to Dean with her laptop. Dean had forgotten that his parents also had access to the internet. Shit.

 

“What's going on?” John asked, coming behind them with a can of beer.

 

“Dean has a secret boyfriend.” Mary said in a kind manner.

 

“What's his name?” John enquired.

 

“He's not my boyfriend. Why do you use facebook? It's weird.” Dean said.

 

“Don't you try to change the subject, Dean, we want to know.” said Mary.

 

“Okay, this is the fourteenth time I've had to explain this today. Cas and I made out at a party. We were drunk, that's it. Okay?” Dean said, now sighing. Today had been quite a damn day.

 

“You got drunk? Dean, you shouldn't be having alcohol.” said John.

 

“Look who's talking.” said Dean, gesturing to John's beer.

 

“No need to get touchy, mister.” said John.

 

“I think someone's on their man-period. Clearly not over this 'Cas' boy.” stated Mary.

 

“What? Mom, no-” Dean started.

 

John patted Dean's shoulder. “Go get him, son.”

 

“I'm going to go now. You guys are weird, please stop using social media, I'm freaked now, bye.” Dean said as he started walking back upstairs. His parents were getting too involved in this.

 

-

 

Here they were. Back in auto shop, where they'd been instructed to sit with their assigned partners and discuss their topic and get started on their project. Castiel was sitting beside Dean, staring at a blank paper he'd taken out for possible brainstorming. No progress was being made.

 

“Hey! Destiel! Get some work done!” said Mr. Singer gruffly.

 

Dean's eyes widened. Did Mr. Singer, a longtime family friend, just make up a combination of him and Castiel's names? Actually? At this time?

 

“Hey, Destiel! That's pretty good.” said Jo.

 

“Oh my god, it sounds beautiful!” said some other female voice.

 

“Aww, Destiel forever!” exclaimed Meg.

 

Dean tensed, looking down at his also empty paper. He turned ever so slightly to Castiel. They just need to get some work done.

 

“Cas, what, um, what do you want to do for the project?”

 

“I have no idea. I was hoping that you would know.” replied Castiel quietly.

 

“I think for your project, you guys should make out!” said Jo behind them.

 

“Oh, for fuck's sake.” said Castiel. Dean looked at him, having never heard Castiel swear before, he was surprised.

 

Guess how much more surprised he was when Castiel grabbed his face and kissed him.

 

(Very surprised and slightly tingly.)

 

Dean returned the kiss happily, like he'd been waiting this whole time. To be honest, he kind of was.

 

The classroom erupted with laughs, cheers, snaps of photos, 'Finally's and 'I knew it's.

 

“Okay, you've all had your fun, you can put your phones away and be damn quiet. And hey, _Destiel_ , does this look like it's make out class? No? That's what I thought. It's auto shop, and I'd prefer you don't screw on the desks.” said Mr. Singer.

 

Dean and Castiel stopped abruptly and went back to their project.

 

Now they could work on it in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sounds like the end, but you guys said you liked so I will continue it.
> 
> Maybe not AS fast as it was for the first three, because now I'll need to introduce a proper plot with a problem and later on, a solution.
> 
> As long as you're patient, you'll get what you want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I brought in Eve. Here's the promised new chapter.

Castiel was looking through his texts, when he saw a new one come up from Dean.

 

_Hey, Cas_

 

Castiel thought it was best to reply sooner rather than later.

 

_Hello, Dean._

 

The phone buzzed in seconds.

 

_You got quite a mouth on ya._

 

Castiel blushed, remembering the incident in auto shop earlier.

 

_Oh, do I?_

 

He looked it over before sending and decided that, yes, he was going to send it.

 

_I wonder what else you'd be able to do with it. ;)_

 

Castiel smiled at his phone.

 

“Castiel, who are you texting?” asked Anna.

 

They were eating dinner. Just Anna, Cas and Gabe.

 

Gabriel arrived behind Castiel faster than he could notice.

 

“Oh, he's not texting, he's _sexting_.” said Gabriel.

 

“What? With who? Is it Dean? I bet it's Dean.” said Anna exitedly.

 

“It _is_ with Dean! Didn't you hear that Cassie over hear practically ate Dean's face in auto?” Gabriel said.

 

“I did not 'eat' his face. I simply kissed him.” said Castiel, growing tired of dealing with his siblings.

 

“Really? In the pictures it appears more than a 'simple' kiss. In the video it does more than 'appear' that way. It shows it.” said Gabriel.

 

Castiel sighed. He knew there would pictures and videos, so it wasn't really a surprise. He just wished that Anna and Gabriel could mind their own damn business.

 

“Jo told me that Dean and Cas are called 'Destiel' now. Credit to Mr. Singer.” said Anna, thinking over her lunchtime conversation with Jo.

 

“That's adorable!” exclaimed Gabriel, now peeling open a candy bar. He seemed to always have some on him. Castiel had no idea how.

 

Then, Castiel remembered that he'd left Dean hanging, waiting for another message. Castiel excused himself and walked upstairs quickly.

 

_You'll find out what I am able to do with it when the proper time brings itself upon us._

 

-

 

Dean's own mouth fell open in shock. Was he a bad influence on Castiel, or was he always secretly like this? Sure, he'd heard him say 'fuck' in class, but this, this was verging on _dirty_ , and Dean liked it.

 

_And is your mouth the only part of your body that's got skills?_

 

Dean hoped it wouldn't take as long as it did last time to get a text back.

 

His hope came true.

 

_No, Dean. There's things I can do with other parts of my body. But, I'm not going to tell you right now. It spoils the fun. I can't even see your face._

 

And Dean was okay with that, because he may not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but he could read subtext.

 

Castiel wanted to _see_ Dean in shock. He was going to _show_ Dean something that would surprise him. Castiel had _other_ abilities with different body parts.

 

Now they play the waiting game.

 

-

 

Castiel was walking in the library, heading over to the science section when he bumped into someone.

 

A medium-height, dark-haired girl in a white dress was bending down to pick up her books.

 

Castiel could see bits of titles about creating new species and the sort.

 

“You're looking to create new creatures?” he asked.

 

She picked up the books and stood back gracefully. “Yes. I plan to be a creator, or mother, of many new creatures that I could bring into this world. Whether they be hybrids or completely new.”

 

“Looks like you have it all figured out. I'm Castiel, by the way.”

 

“My name is Eve.”

 

“Are you new to the school? I have not seen you around.”

 

“Yes, I recently moved here. I now have to go to a science club, but I hope to see you again, Castiel.” said Eve.

 

“I hope to see you again, also. Goodbye.” said Castiel, watching Eve walk away.

 

That girl was intriguing. Castiel knew that she would probably accomplish her goals of creating new life. He could feel it around her. Castiel just hoped that her intentions were good. Or that even with good intentions, she wouldn't screw up and make something bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll make Eve evil, but one of her creations will probably get messed up. I got this plot started when we I had science class today.
> 
> The next one should be up tomorrow, if not, Thursday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because this fic needed more slash. And things are going to get plotty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's a new student?  
> You'll see, dudes.  
> Also, Eve is a science-y nerd, so deal with it, bro.

Dean and Cas were in science class, when they heard whispering two seats behind him.

 

“No, Aby, you know I can't do that. The reaction will fuck up the whole experiment.”

 

“Jesus, Eve, I told you not to call me that. Who cares if the experiment gets ruined? It'll be more fun.”

 

He turned around and saw two girls, one with long-ish dark hair looking annoyed at the redhead beside her.

 

“Hey, Cas, who're they?” asked Dean quietly, gesturing subtly at the girls behind them.

 

“Brunette is a new girl- her name's Eve, I met her in the library the other day. I think the other one is Abaddon, also new, never met her.” said Castiel.

 

“Oh, are there rumours already?” came a voice behind them, causing Dean and Castiel to turn around.

 

It was Abaddon.

 

“Ugh, Abaddon, do you need to look for conflict in _every_ situation?” said Eve, rolling her eyes.

 

“C'mon, Eve, don't you want to here what the school's cutest couple has to say about us?” smiled Abaddon. It wasn't some kind of happy smile, either, nah, it was devious as _fuck_.

 

Dean and Cas looked at each other for a moment, possibly communicating telepathically, because both of their thoughts were _cutest couple?_ They were snapped out of their mind conversation by Abaddon, who slammed her hands on the chairs behind them.

 

“Well?” she asked.

 

Castiel figured it was probably time to say something.

 

“Dean asked who you were. I responded. It's very simple, actually. Also, no rumours.”

 

And just when Castiel thought they were done here, Dean opened his mouth, his stupid, pretty, but more stupid than pretty in this situation, mouth.

 

“Why? Is there something to be rumours about?”

 

Abaddon looked at Dean, then at Eve. “I don't know, Evie, sweetheart, would _you_ say there's any rumour material?”

 

Castiel glared at Dean for a moment, asking a silent _what did you get us into?_

 

Eve sighed, defeated, if not a bit sarcastically. “Okay, there is. Do you want me to get a speakerphone? Stand at a podium, maybe? Or should I just say it now?”

 

“Now would be good. Whatever you want.” said Abaddon.

 

Dean and Castiel sat patiently, because why the hell not get into some girl drama, right?

 

“There probably aren't rumours. Maybe there are. I'll just say it. Abaddon and I are together. In the Dean and Cas way.” said Eve, gesturing to Dean and Castiel.

 

“Wow, up the bum, too?” asked Dean jokingly, until Cas elbowed him in the ribs. That didn't stop him from laughing.

 

“No, not as fun for us ladies. Other holes, however-” Abaddon began, now with a half-genuine smile, but Eve then threw a pencil at her newly-proclaimed girlfriend's head.

 

“Finally, someone understands that not everyone wants to openly talk about their sex life in science class.” said Castiel, looking at Eve.

 

“S'okay, Abaddon and I can talk later.” Dean said.

 

In their heads, maybe in different wording, but they thought the same thing; _Is this the beginning of some weird-ass friendship group-thing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is short. But I had to update, and leave a sort-of cliffhanger. I'm not a fic abandoner. Nor do I leave longer fics plotless. Also, I haven't read a single High School AU with Abaddon. And only one with Eve, and she wasn't even a student. I wrote them in together because it's shipped a little, and I like it. I ship it more than a little. Any feedback would be good.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued quickly.


End file.
